Off Course
by Elementalmoon
Summary: When a prophecy is brought to the Royal Council concerning not only the King of Antar and his court, but the planetary system itself; the four are sent out into space. When malfunctions occur, and they end up on a foreign world, Will they be able fulfill


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Roswell.unfortunately  
  
....................................  
  
Off Course  
  
"The four square must leave this system," intoned the mystic. " And find the light that will guide us to a new tomorrow." "But what of Antar and the rest of the system?" "It has been seen. In order to continue that which the late King begun, and to forge a new path for all of our people, they must be sent away." "Forever?" "The future is murky, even for us. We can only see the path, not the ultimate destination." "But what if the path that we begin upon brings only grief?" "We have seen what we have seen. It is now up to the Royals and the Council to decide."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Day of Departure from Antar  
Zan looked around him, seeing, maybe for the last time the faces of his people, especially his mother, Valaria. The past few years had been hard. The death of their father binding him and his sister Vilondra into a unit, a pair. Now they had to travel, leave their home, and go out into the universe, and for what? To protect their home? Rath had argued against it, for what good would it do the people to be deprived of the leadership of its royals? The Royal Four, as King Zan, Princess Valondra, Princess Ava, and Lord Rath were referred to, were strongest when working together to face adversity, and together, nothing stood in their way. And yet, here they all were, ready to get into the Granolith and journey to another planet with only Nasedo as a guide and "protector." None of this made any sense whatsoever. Karantha, Ava's mother had visited shortly before the decision had been made, and rumor had it that the mystics had convinced the Council, as well as the Royals of the importance of the mission; however, the reasoning behind everything eluded him. To leave my home, in order to protect it. None of this makes any sense!  
  
From the platform, Valaria gazed at her son. Seeing his confusion, and the conflict within his soul. I'm sorry son. But for you, and the future that must be created, the future your father worked so hard to conceive, I will send you off. Despite my own misgivings.  
  
With a final wave, King Zan, Ruler of Antar, and leader of the Royal Council, stepped into the ship, the Granolith and took off. Within was the hope of a new future, and the start of a journey.  
  
....................................  
  
San Diego, Ca.  
  
"Why if it isn't Liz Parker!" The girl in question turned around, her long dark brown hair swirling around her. Upon seeing the person who called out she shrieked with joy. "Alex! Oh my.Is that really you?"  
"In the flesh. How have you been? It's been what two years?" said the guy.  
"Well things have been going well." Liz replied as her heart fed on the sight of the boy who had once been her best friend. "Things haven't really changed. Maria still has that whole Brian thing going."  
"What!!! You mean she is still going out with that loser?" His hazel eyes were wide with shock, and concern.  
"Yeah.They broke up shortly after you left, but." Should I tell him? Would it matter to him?  
"But what Liz?" What is she trying to hide?  
"Why don't we get together tonight, I'm staying at the Marriott." I have to think.I just need a little time to figure out what I'm gonna tell him.  
"Liz talk to me!!!" Something is really wrong.The only time she ever changes the subject is if she absolutely doesn't want to say anything about what's bothering her.  
"Can't right now." Liz exclaimed as she ran off. " We'll catch up later. Meet me in the hotel lobby at 7:00!" That probably wasn't the best idea. After two years, it's really none of his business, but he was our best friend. If anyone could help her, it would be him.Wouldn't it?  
  
.........................................  
  
Within the Granolith  
  
"So.Where are we going?" wheedled Ava. Nasedo ignored her, staring straight ahead at the glowing panels. " Come on. You know you want to tell me."  
"What does she think she's doing?" whispered Rath as he heard Ava continue to try and win over their protector. " He won't ell her anything."  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that Rath," replied Valondra. "Those too are incredibly close. He is the father she never knew." Rath rolled his eyes.  
"And that means he's going to betray his post and the Royal council? I don't think so. I say we just lock him in his quarters and look into his mind." At this, Zan asserted his authority.  
"Need I remind you that we are being sent off to fulfill a purpose that was deemed worthy by the Royal council? We as a four square have no power to change the path upon which they have set us. It is our duty to our people to follow this journey through to the end." Rath just sighed.  
"Sometimes Zan, I really hate you." Zan glanced up in surprise. " Don't get me wrong, because you're like my brother, but you're so serious."  
"I am King of Antar. I have a duty to the people who look to me for protection."  
"And I'm your second in command. I have as much responsibility as you. But I still find time for things like girls and stuff that normal Antarians do. Have you ever even spent any time with a female?" Zan opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped by Rath. " No don't, I know you haven't. You're right, you are King, but someday there will have to be a Queen too. Who will it be if you don't let yourself become close to another person, not excluding the three of us." He said wryly, indicating Ava, Valondra and himself.  
"I don't know Rath! Maybe Lonnie will."  
"Will you two just shut up! I'm sick of hearing you two argue." Just as Vilondra launched into her triad, lights began to flash signaling a failure of the engines. 


End file.
